


Scènes lettrées - #13 : W A N D A

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Scènes lettrées [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Gen Ship, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Lagos, Snippet, Steve as a brother figure to Wanda, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: La Terre entière la blâmait. Chaque commentaire de journaliste était comme un coup de bâton dans les côtes.





	Scènes lettrées - #13 : W A N D A

**Author's Note:**

> Après avoir regardé (encore une fois !) “Civil War” récemment, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de griffonner quelques trucs x')

**W** anda fixait l'écran sans vraiment le voir, mais chaque commentaire des journalistes atteignait ses oreilles, se gravait douloureusement dans son esprit. **A** ucune censure ne semblait avoir cours, le contenu grimpait crescendo dans la violence des propos.

 _ **N** e les écoute pas._ **D** ans son dos, Steve se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, attristé mais tentant de garder la tête haute – pensant la supporter.

 **A** vec cette présence près d'elle, Wanda devait tout de même admettre se sentir plus à l'aise : Steve faisait un très bon grand frère de substitution – presque aussi bon que Pietro ne l'était.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce... n'est pas tout pour le moment, j'ai un quatorzième texte en stock, ce sera pour la semaine prochaine :D


End file.
